Ballet Hell
by ellie2498
Summary: Cody and Noah are accidently enrolled in a ballet class! How will they survive? And why am I so bad at writing summaries? But this isn't NoCo... unless you want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a three day weekend, and you know what that means? I get to post more stuff! YAY ME! And this is my lucky number eighth fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"This is taking forever!" Noah complained. "They need a better system!"

"Maybe it wouldn't take so long if Ms. White wasn't in charge," Cody pointed out. The two boys were waiting in the clearly marked A-M line to get their schedules for the new school year. A fussy old lady, who goes by the name of Ms. White, was handing them out, and trying to make sense of the hundred or so kids, whose last names started with the letters A-M. Cody Anderson and Noah Matthews were only two of those kids, unlucky enough to be almost the last in line.

"We're going to be here all day! She's only given out three schedules, and it's been fifteen minutes!" Noah yelled.

"Chill out! At least we're not on the bus that got rear-ended, like Gwen and Bridgette." Gwen had texted Cody earlier that morning, saying that they can't meet them in front of the school building like they had planned.

"Yeah, but I hate waiting," Noah pouted.

Eventually, they got to the front of the line. "Geez, finally! I'm Noah Matthews," he told Ms. White.

"Cashews?"

"Matthews! M-A-T-T-H-E-W-S! MATTHEWS!" he yelled, clearly very ticked off from waiting so long.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so! Here you are."

Noah glanced at the paper, then exclaimed, "I said NOAH Matthews, not Haley Matthews! Do I look like a girl to you?!"

"You need a haircut and an attitude adjustment, young man!"

"And you need a hearing aid!" Noah shot back.

"Dude, stop!" Cody cut in. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Ms. White gave Noah the right schedule, and a stern look, then turned to Cody. "And what is your name?"

"Cody Anderson."

"Here you go, Mr. Anderson." They both turned to go, but Ms. White crowed, "And Mr. Matthews? You better hope you're not in one of my classes this year."

When they got out of earshot of her (which wasn't very far away), Noah dared to look at the name of his english teacher. "Crap! I have Ms. White first period! This bites!"

"School has barely started and you're already on the bad side of one of your teachers. Great start."

"Well, at least I have all AP and college prep classes. You?"

"Media and animation, robotics, computer tech... all sounds about right!" Cody smiled and continued to scan down the page. "Ugh, I have White fifth. But wait, do you have-"

"BALLET?!" Noah screeched.

"Eighth period?" Cody asked. Noah nodded his head, mouth open in horror, but too shocked to say anything. "Why do we have that? I didn't sign up for ballet!"

Noah closed his eyes, and calmly said, "Cody, please tell me you turned the choice sheets in on time."

"I did! I swear!"

"Then why are we enrolled in this?"

"I don't know! That's what I just asked you!"

"I have a feeling that this is your fault!"

"Okay, let's calm down. We can just switch out of it first thing tomorrow," Cody reasoned.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because of the rule that says you have to attend all of your classes before you can request a schedule change. That's why."

Noah groaned. "So far, I _hate_ this year."

* * *

At lunch, Cody and Noah filled Gwen and Bridgette in on the events of the morning.

"White gave me a seventy on the first assignment because I spelled 'expeditious' wrong. My mom's going to kill me! I hate that old lady."

"Who, Ms. White or your mom?" Gwen joked.

"Not funny!" Noah exclaimed.

"Ugh, I have White for fifth period," said Bridgette.

"Me too!" Cody and Bridgette high-fived.

"Well, at least you guys don't have to take ballet like us," Gwen said. "We have it last period, and I heard that it's nearly impossible to switch out of, and that the teacher's a nightmare."

Cody buried his face in his hands, and Noah smacked his head on the table. "I almost forgot about that," Noah said under his breath.

"Wait, you guys have it too?" Bridgette asked. Both boys confirmed, and the girls shrieked with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Cody snapped.

"I think we should just skip it and go home," Noah suggested.

"No way! I'd be grounded for forever if I was caught! I'm not risking it."

"So you want to be the laughingstock of the whole school?" Noah asked.

"Oh my god!" Bridgette chuckled. "That's too funny!"

"I wonder how they'll look wearing tights!" Gwen exclaimed, then busted out laughing again.

"Cody in tights? EEE!" Sierra shrieked.

"Where'd you come from?!" Cody yelled.

"I've been watching you from the table over there," Sierra pointed. "And guess what? I'm in that class too!" She squeezed Cody so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"We... have to... get... out of... that... class!" Cody choked out. "Help... me!"

"Nah," Gwen and Bridgette said in unison.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to stalkers," Noah retorted. "I could die. Not like it's going to matter, because later I'm just going to be stripped of my dignity and possibly die of embarrassment." With that, the girls started giggling again, Sierra included.

"Cody, you're going to be a beautiful little dancer!" she cried. He groaned, then the bell rang.

"Thank god! Saved by the bell!"

"Yeah, but now you have to go to Ms. White," Noah reminded.

"Dammit! Is it too late to go home? This day is getting worse and worse."

"It couldn't possibly get worse."

"Shut up, Noah! You know whenever someone says that, it always gets worse! Thanks a lot!"

Noah chuckled and devilishly grinned. "You're very welcome!"

* * *

**I've been taking ballet for years, and we certainly don't get enough credit! It's super hard! But enough about me... REVIEW! Favorites are nice, but reviews are nicer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

"Welcome to ballet, the hardest class you will ever take in your entire career!"

In the back of the room, Noah and Bridgette snickered, Gwen rolled her eyes, and Cody looked worried.

"My name is Courtney Valera, but you will call me Ms. Courtney. Is that clear?" The class murmured in response. "Alright, time to call roll." She grabbed a paper from her desk. "Cody? Cody Anderson?"

"Here," came Cody's feeble response. Everyone turned around, not noticing the two boys in the back earlier. Courtney kept calling names, and eventually got to Noah, who tried to appear confident, but shrank under everyone's harsh gazes. "I hate my life," he sighed under his breath.

After Courtney took the attendance, she started to hand out uniforms. "Girls get tights and leotards, and boys," she paused and looked at Cody and Noah, her face hinting at disgust, "will wear tights and long black shirts." She tossed said uniforms at the four of them. "Now everyone head to the locker rooms to get changed."

Everyone started heading for the door, while Noah held up his tights and said, "How the hell do you wear boxers under these things?"

Courtney cleared her throat from behind them and said, "Um, news flash! You don't. And if I were you, I would buy a cup before tomorrow. I don't happen to have any extra ones on me." She walked away, her head held high and a smug look on her face.

Cody shuddered at the thought, and Noah muttered, "No, we're going to have to switch out of this class before tomorrow."

* * *

In the locker room, Cody and Noah examined themselves in the mirror.

"Geez, this is so uncomfortable!" Cody whined.

"Definitely the worst day of my life," Noah agreed. Cody jumped around a bit, trying to get used to the feeling of fabric being pressed up against his skin. Noah was grumbling under his breath, loud enough to hear, but too quiet to understand. A loud knocking came at the door.

"Are you boys done yet? You can't hide in there forever!" Courtney screamed.

"We can sure as hell try," Noah retorted.

"What did you say? You have to come out now!" she yelled through the door. Cody gave Noah a worried look, but said, "We can do this together. Agreed?"

Noah muttered something else, but followed Cody out the door.

"EEE! CODY! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Sierra shrieked.

"Shut it!" Courtney barked. "Now all of you get a pair of ballet slippers! They're all the same size, so I don't care if they don't fit!"

As everyone walked over to the giant bin of shoes, Gwen whispered, "Nice tights."

"Shut up!" Noah snapped.

"Right back atcha," Cody whispered back. Gwen rolled her eyes again. Bridgette came back with four pairs of shoes, and they each hesitantly slipped them on. Everyone started settling at the barres along the walls, so the four followed. Cody and Noah took a barre in the back of the room, but a girl with straight, raven-colored hair approached them.

"That's my spot, dweebs," she snapped.

"Um, no it's not. Go over there," Noah pointed.

"Heh, cute," she smiled. "Now go."

Noah opened his mouth to retaliate, but Cody tugged him away from there. "The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better."

The only barre that was left was next to two girls with the same haircut. One was tall and skinny with tan skin, and the other girl was shorter, tubbier, and whiter. They started excitedly whispering about them.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, look! It's the boys!"

"OMG, I wonder what they're doing in a ballet class, Sadie!"

"Time for the first exercise everybody! Pay attention!" Courtney exclaimed. She then spouted a bunch of French words, moving her feet and arms with each new piece of vocabulary. Cody and Noah tried to mimick her actions, like everone else was doing.

Courtney turned on music, a slow, piano piece, and all of the girls started dancing to the same combination that was just shown. Across the room, Gwen and Bridgette were doing okay, but not liking it. Bridgette was frowning, and Gwen was sporting a look of pure disgust. The song finished, and they had to repeat to the other side.

"We have to do it again?" Noah complained. Courtney shot him an angry look, and started the music again.

After that was over, a short, petite, bleach-blonde girl rushed over to Noah and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me!"

He glared at her. "What?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think that you should know that your shirt is stuck in the back of your tights."

Noah turned to look at his butt, yanked his shirt out of his tights, let the black fabric fall down to the back of his thighs, and muttered, "Shoot me now."

The small girl giggled and pranced back to her barre.

* * *

"I think my feet are cramping!" Cody complained as the two boys were walking home.

"First thing tomorrow, we go to the counsler and get out of that class," Noah said.

"What if we can't get out of it? What if we're stuck in there for the rest of the semester?" Cody wondered aloud.

"No, that won't happen. We're gonna find a way out." Cody wasn't convinced.

A few minutes later, Noah walked into his over-crowded house. None of his older siblings had left for college yet, but most were already packed to go.

"Oh look! Little Noah is home!" one of his older brothers, Jacob, exclaimed. "Let's see your schedule, runt."

"No! No, don't!" Noah yelled, but Jacob had already ripped it out of his backpack.

He snorted. "Ballet? You have got to be kidding me! Hey, Matthew, come look at this!"

Noah tried to snatch his schedule out of Jacob's hands, but he was too short to reach. Matthew heard the news and was crying because he was laughing so hard. Embarrassed, Noah ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Cody entered his house and laid his backpack down in the kitchen table. He pulled out his homework and was about to run upstairs when he remembered what he had to do.

He peeked his head in his dad's office and saw him sitting at his desk reading the newspaper. Cody tentatively knocked, embarrassed already.

"Hey sport!" his dad boomed. "How was school?"

"It was fine, Dad. Listen, I need a..." he swallowed and looked at his shoes. "A cup. For school."

"Well, just get one from the kitchen!"

"Not that kind of cup, Dad." Cody thought he couldn't possibly be embarrassed again today, but he was wrong. He felt his face burning red.

"Ohh..." his father dawned with realization. "You decided to try out for football this year?" he asked, hopeful.

"Well, not exactly..."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner! I meant to yesterday, but then I got a Twitter account, and I was distracted. If you feel like being creepy, I'm ellie_hightops. But anyway, Cody and Noah are in quite a predicament, hm? And if you didn't get it before, the raven hair girl was Heather and the bleach-blonde girl was Dawn. Just so you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this in forever... Oops.**

* * *

Cody and Noah burst in the front doors of Zachary Taylor Middle School. Determined, they rushed to the counsler's office.

"We need to see Mr. McLean! It's urgent!" Noah explained to the big and buff receptionist.

"Can't you see that he's busy!" he yelled.

"But Mr. Hatchet-" Cody started.

"No! Now sit your butts down and wait like everybody else!"

"No one's even here!" Noah cried. Just then, the door to Mr. McLean's office opened, and Gwen and Bridgette walked out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cody asked.

Bridgette opened her mouth to reply, but Chef Hatchet yelled, "Hey! The counsler's office is a private place! These nice girls don't got to tell all a there secrets to scum like you! Now go!"

The girls ran out of there, and the boys hurried into the office.

"Hey campers!" Mr. McLean greeted. Cody and Noah exchanged a confused look.

"Look, Mr. McLean-" Cody started, only to be cut off again.

"Call me Chris."

"Okay, Chris, we have a problem in our schedules. See, we were put into a ballet class on accident, and we really want out of it," Cody explained.

"Oh, it wasn't an accident," Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked, trying to remain calm.

Ignoring the question, Chris continued, "And I couldn't switch you out anyway. Those two girls just took the last two spots in the eighth period gym class. To switch you out would mean that I would have to completely recreate your schedules, which I'm not going to do."

Noah grabbed a pencil off of his desk, snapped it, threw it at him, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey! Watch the hair! God, teenagers these days..."

"Well, thanks anyway," Cody deadpanned, then left the room to find his agitated friend.

* * *

Once Noah burst into the hallway outside the counsler's office, he didn't know where to go. All he knew was that he was filled with rage and that he might punch the first person he sees.

He stomped forward, wanting to get as far away from there and Chris Mc-freaking-Lean as possible. He blindly walked, not paying attention to where he was headed. In his mind, he scrambled to get his thoughts together. Eventually, he grew tired of walking, so he sank to the floor and leaned his back up against a wall.

"Noah!" Cody called. Noah didn't move his head from where it was buried in his tan arms, but he could hear Cody's small and quick footsteps coming closer, and then Cody sitting next to him. He knew Cody was waiting for him to say something.

"I can't do it again. I just can't."

"Do what?" Cody questioned.

Noah sighed. "I never tell people this, but... In fact, I buried this a long time ago... I used to take a tap class when I was little. It was awful."

"Oh, come on. It couldn't of been that bad."

Noah thought for a moment. "No, the actual dancing itself wasn't... so bad. It's just the teasing and bullying I received. I can't go through that again."

Cody raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"It was bad, I swear. I used to cry myself to sleep every night because of it. I would flinch every time someone opened their mouths to speak. I was terrified for months, even after I had quit taking the class."

"Oh..." Cody was at a loss for words. "That's... um..."

"Pathetic, I know." At that moment, the first bell rang. "Let's just get to class."

Cody and Noah went their separate ways. Noah felt bad, not because he directly lied to Cody. No, everything he said was true, if not exaggerated a little bit. The real reason Noah really did _not _want to take ballet: he was gay.

* * *

"I would leave if I were you guys," Cody warned Gwen and Bridgette at lunch. "Noah's pretty ticked off right now."

"Why? Because Mr. McLean, or 'Chris,' likes us better? Guess beauty out-did the brains," Gwen teased.

"No! I'm being serious!"

"You know he did this on purpose, right?" Bridgette started. "That little sadist knew the four of us wanted gym, so he purposely left only two spots open. He wanted to see us kill each other over them. But we'll show him that we can be civilized about this, right?" She paused. "Right?"

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Cody. "Girls rule, boys drool."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Real mature."

Noah stormed over and sat down. "I. Hate. Life."

"Life isn't very fond on you either," Gwen said with a smirk. Cody shot her a glare.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked.

"Everything," Noah replied. "Everyone woke up this morning and thought, 'Let's annoy the hell out of Noah today and see if we can push him over the edge. I'm sick of it!"

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but Noah cut her off. "No. You're on my bad list today too. Don't even start."

Now was a bad time for Duncan to come waltzing over. "Hey dweebs, I heard you were in ballet now. _Very _manly."

Noah stood up, fists clenched.

Cody, sensing the danger in this situation, whispered, "Remember your morals, Noah. You're a pacifist."

Noah heard him and seemed to freeze, not knowing what to do. His chest heaved in and out.

Duncan took this opportunity to continue. "I'm sure dance is a wonderful career choice for two faggots such as yourselves. How long have you two been dating?"

Noah punched him square in the nose.

* * *

**I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story, and for once, this isn't a good thing. If anyone has ideas for what should happen next, please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is just an author's note, not an update. Sorry if I got your hopes up. **

**Like I said before, I need some help with finishing this story. I'm determined to not have to delete it, or leave it forever on hiatus. A lot if you out there are really good writers, so I know you have ideas!**

**Some of you say NoCo, and some of you are very against NoCo. I don't know what I want to do, personally.**

**If you have ideas, or want to add imput on what you want to see happen, please PM me! I'll try to use as many of your ideas as possible, and I'll get up the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**This message will be deleted in a few days, so go away Fanfiction police.**


End file.
